In order to increase decorative effect at night, it is sometimes to hang a light string on the frame of an outdoor used umbrella having a larger size, wherein the light of the bulbs can show a lighting decoration. This known light string includes a main electric wire connecting with several end wires, which are connected with a related rib of the frame. The drawback of the prior design is that the end wires are usually winded together with each other and even the main wire to become chaos. The main wire can not be convenient to be regular with a shaft of the umbrella. It makes the use of the whole decorative set becoming difficult.
A main objective of the present invention is to provide a connector for a decorative light string, which can be hanged on an outdoor used umbrella by the use of the connector to fix the light string in regular on the umbrella very easy.
Now the structure and features of the present invention will be described in detailed with reference to the accompanying drawings.